


The Consequences of the Djinn Hunt

by LexiAreston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAreston/pseuds/LexiAreston





	The Consequences of the Djinn Hunt

“Damnit Cas, what were you thinking?” Dean yelled at the ex-angel as he slammed the door behind him.

“I was trying to help, Dean.” Cas said agitatedly from across the room.

Dean had been hunting a family of djinn with Sam earlier that day. Dean had played the part of bait nicely. The djinn had captured him after he put up some fight, hell he’d even killed one before they had him sedated with their poison. Unbeknownst to Sam and Dean, Cas had tagged along in the shadows following them. One thing the he had learned from the boys was how to follow without being detected.

Cas watched from a distance as Sam let Dean be taken by the djinn. Infuriated that Sam would betray his brother, Cas followed the djinn back to their abandoned warehouse. He had at least remembered to snag a syringe full of the anti-toxin from the hotel before following Dean to their meeting.

Cas waiting in his stolen car until the djinn had left. He then snuck carefully to the door where they had taken Dean and tried the door handle. It turned with a slight squeak and opened with a little force. Listening carefully for any signs of anyone else inside, Cas was satisfied that he was alone and walked though the door. He entered an office like space that seemed to not have had anyone around for a few years. The desks were covered with dust and the papers that were scattered about were yellowed with age.

Making his way through the office section, Castiel arrived at a junction. To his left he could see wide open warehouse and to his right, it looked like cages. Cas turned right and began looking through the cages. The cages were 10’X10’ squares originally used to hold valuable cargo before it was transferred somewhere else. Currently, they held sleeping quarters of the djinn and in couple there were some humans shackled to the wall. Cas looked at each human carefully, checking to see if he could see any signs of life, sadly, every human he came upon had already passed on, and he knew not always to a better place. In the 6th cage he came to, Cas finally found Dean shackled to the wall with an IV in each forearm draining him of blood.

Further angered Cas tore open the cage and ran to Dean. Pulling the tubes from his arms as carefully as he could, Cas looked around to find something to staunch the blood flowing from Dean’s arms. Finding nothing, Cas took his tie off for one arm and then shed his shirt for the other. The djinn hadn’t had him long enough to drain much blood, but he had still been poisoned. Taking the syringe from his pocket, Cas removed the cap from the needle and then shoved the needle into Dean’s heart and depressed the plunger.

The noise from the cage door had alerted the other djinn hidden in the warehouse of an intruder. Curious of who would willingly walk in to their realm, the three grouped together and went to find where the noise had originated from. They were all eager to have another food source in their home.

Upon arriving at the cage, the new djinn saw a man in a trench coat finish picking the locks of the shackles of the man in the leather jacket. What they didn’t see was the third man slip from the shadows to end their existence.

Sam had seen Cas enter the warehouse and followed him inside to the cage. Knowing their would probably be other djinn in the warehouse, he hung back in the shadows to try to catch them. Dean came around about the time Sam separated the head of the first djinn from it’s shoulders with his silver knife dipped in lambs blood. Cas turned around at the sound of metal against flesh and bone to find the other two djinn turn to attack Sam.

Seeing the panic of the Cas’ face, Dean grabbed a pipe that was laying on the ground and swung at the second djinn’s head as Sam fought the third one.

Dean’s pipe connected with the skull of the djinn with a loud crunch and it fell to the floor unconscious. Sam stabbed at the third one with his silver blade and grazed it’s ribs. Dean came from behind and slammed his pipe in to the djinn’s knees and Sam stabbed the djinn in the heart.

Dean glanced at Sam and then to Cas. “Are you okay Cas?” He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.  
“Umm… Yeah, I’m fine. I didn’t know they were here,” Castiel said.

“What about you Sammy?” Dean said, the note of fear gone.

“Yeah, I’d have been better had Cas not shown up!” Sam said scowling at Castiel.

Cas looked down at the ground at his feet.

“I’ll deal with him, ca you finish clean up?” Dean asked as he walked towards Sam.

“Sure, I got the other two that jumped you and we have these three here. Plus that one you killed when they attacked you.” Sam said.

“Damn, six in one day? Isn’t that a little big for a family of djinn?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, it is… I think I don’t know. We’ll figure it out later. Take Cas back to the hotel and we’ll talk there.” Sam said.

“Alright, see you back at the hotel,” Dean said, “Com’mon Cas, let’s get you back.”

Cas followed Dean back out to the Impala and got in the passenger side.

The drive back to the hotel was deadly silent as Dean tried to get himself under control and Cas tried to be as small as he could beside him.

When they arrived back at the motel, Cas got out and went to unlock the door. He left the door open behind him so Dean could follow.

“Damnit Cas, what were you thinking?” Dean yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

“I was trying to help, Dean.” Cas said agitatedly from across the room.

Dean threw the key on the table by the door and stalked towards the ex-angel. Cas held his ground but couldn’t quite meet Dean’s eyes.

“I thought Sam was leaving you to die,” Cas said as he looked down to Dean’s chest a few spare inches away from his own bare chest.

“Cas look at me,” Dean said, still angry, “Look at me, look me in the eyes, I want you to understand me.”

Cas finally raised his deep sea blue eyes to meet Dean’s. Dean’s eyes looked like a warm grassy field dappled in sunlight, Cas thought to himself, almost smiling.

“Cas, Sam won’t leave me to die,” Dean said, “At least he wouldn’t leave me to monsters.”

“Okay, but it’s not like it’s the first time he’s left you,” Cas said, still staring into Dean’s eyes.

“That’s true, but he wouldn’t leave me like that,” Dean said, still shaking from his contained anger and a thread of fear.

“Why are you afraid Dean?” Cas asked in his usual innocent bluntness.

Dean hesitated before he answered. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit why… even to himself.

“Cas, do you want the truth?” Dean asked. It was his turn to break eye contact and stare down. Dean hadn’t realized Cas had only his trench coat and slacks on. Pushed just a little further towards the breaking point, Dean raised his eyes back to Cas’.

Cas reached out and grabbed Dean’s forearm. “ Yes, Dean, I always want the truth from you.”

“Cas, man, I can’t lose you,” Dean said. Looking down to where Cas was grabbing his arm, he continued, “You mean more to me than I can express. I’m not sure what would happen to me if you died. 

You’re not an angel anymore damnit! You can’t just run off after Sam and I half cocked like that!” Dean said, beginning to get angry again, “You almost got yourself killed, and what for? To save me? That’s a futile and useless task. I can’t be saved and no one should ever die for me!”

Done with his rant, and mere inches from Cas’ face, Dean stood staring at Cas, waiting for the rejection he knew would be coming.

Instead, Cas reached out his other hand and clasped his hand around the back of Dean’s neck.

Dean flinched, expecting a blow of some kind, but what he didn’t expect was for Cas to pull him towards his own lips.

Their lips met briefly and Cas pulled back to look up at Dean.

Dean stared in shock until Cas finally cleared his throat and shifted his weight on his feet.

Snapped out of his haze, Dean’s right hand came up to rest on Cas’ chest. Dean prowled towards Cas as he backed him up to the wall. As Cas collided with the wall, Dean’s lips heatedly met Cas’. Not sure what to do and acting on instinct, Cas moved his hand from Dean’s arm to the small of his back urging him closer.

Dean’s hips ground against Cas’ as they kissed each other against the wall. Dean moved his hand from Cas’ chest down to the belt loops in his slacks, pulling him even closer. Breaking their kiss, Dean leaned back breathing hard staring hard at Cas. Cas still seemed dumbstruck so Dean took the opportunity to pull him by the belt loops towards the bed. Dean set down on the bed and reached up to Cas’ shoulders and shoved the trench coat to the floor. His hands started for the button of Cas’ slacks when Cas stopped him. Again, expecting to be rejected, Dean dropped his hands and looked away.

Cas reached down the Dean and pushed the heavy leather jacket from his shoulders. Confused, Dean looked up at Cas to see him smiling, intent on getting him naked too. Dean shrugged the rest of the way out of his jacket and threw it on the floor as Cas reached for the him of the black t-shirt he was wearing. Cas pulled the shirt over Dean’s head and pushed him back on the bed.

“Dean, I don’t really know what to do,” Cas said, a little breathy.

“Just follow my lead, you’re doing fine.” Dean said chuckling.

Flipping over so Dean was on top of Cas, Dean reached down to undo Cas’ slacks and push them and his boxers off. With Cas now naked beneath him, Dean looked down in appreciation of Cas’ body, as his own erection bulged against his jeans.

Standing up beside the bed, Dean shucked his jeans and saw Cas’ approving gaze wash over his whole body. Dean didn’t bother with underwear, they were too constraining.

With Cas on his back, Dean straddled his hips and bent over to kiss Castiel deeply. Cas reached between them and grabbed Dean firmly and slowly ran his hand up and down his shaft.

Dean groaned into Cas as they continued to kiss fervently.  
Dean finally reached down and took Cas’ hand in his own.

“Lay on your stomach,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear.

Confused, but excited, Cas did as Dean demanded.

Dean again straddled Cas’ hips and found his rear entrance. Dean licked his hand and moistened his shaft. Reaching into the night stand beside him, he grabbed the lubricant and used it on himself and used it on Cas. Slowly, Dean worked himself into Cas, this was his first time doing something like this so he went painfully flow as to not hurt Cas, making sure he was okay and enjoying it.

Once Dean was in and he was sure Cas was okay, he pulled out a few inches and then rocked back in against Cas’ ass. Cas moaned underneath him and Dean fell against his back thrusting again and again into him. With Dean breathing in his ear, Cas had nerve ending lighting up all over his body, he was spiraling towards something, he just didn’t know what.

Dean’s strokes became shorter and quicker as he neared his climax.

“Cas!” Dean yelled as he pulled out and climaxed over himself and Cas’ back.

Flipping Cas quickly back over, Dean grasped Cas’ dick in his hand. Cas was already throbbing in Dean’s hand. Fast light strokes over Cas left him thrusting his hips into Dean’s hand.

“Dean, finish it!” Cas moaned.

Dean smirked and gripped him tighter and a few quick strokes later, Cas came over his stomach.

Dean leaned down to kiss Cas lazily, and Cas kissed him back smiling.

“Can we do that again?” Cas said sleepily.

“Sure Cas, we can do that again, but let’s get cleaned up before Sam gets back,” Dean said laughing.

With that Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him towards the shower to clean up.


End file.
